


Żyję dalej

by Sashaya



Category: Free!
Genre: Autorka poważnie zastanawia się nad swoim życiem, Fluff, I fail at summarys, M/M, OOC-ness?, ale tylko szczypta, i tym fickiem, szczypta introspekcji
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Długo oczekiwana chwila podjęcia decyzji, które jednak nie są tak trudne jak można by się spodziewać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Żyję dalej

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> Dla mojej bety, Neheleny, bo zażądała fluffa, a ja mam do niej słabość.

Haruka potrzebował tego. Chwili ciszy i odosobnienia. Chciał pomyśleć i poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Ocean był doskonałym miejscem na zamykanie pewnych rozdziałów życia. 

Wiedział, że powinien był to już dawno zrobić i że jego opieszałość raniła innych. Rin był toksyczny i - choć byli sobie tak bliscy w dzieciństwie, te czasy dawno minęły – nadeszła pora, by pożegnać się z nim na zawsze. Choć może kiedyś, kiedy on i Haruka będą już dorośli i dojrzali, będą mogli odbudować mosty, które właśnie palił Haruka. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. 

-Zmarzniesz- głos Makoto i bluza, która opadła na ramiona Haruki, były dla niego zaskoczeniem. Spojrzał na szatyna. –Przychodzisz tu by myśleć- Makoto wytłumaczył, choć Haruka o nic nie zapytał. 

Haruka kiwnął głową. Makoto usiadł na tyle blisko, by ich ramiona stykały się. 

-Przeszkadzam ci?

Haruka pokręcił głową.

-Nie- powiedział. –Po prostu robię to, co powinien był zrobić dawno temu.

-Oh?

Milczał, a Makoto nie naciskał. Nigdy tego nie robił i zawsze patrzył na niego ciepło. Haruka potrzebował chwili, żeby zdecydować.

Przysunął się i nachylił. Makoto odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i Haruka pocałował go. 

-Haru…?- Makoto odezwał się, kiedy oderwali się od siebie. Był zaskoczony, ale jego zielone oczy błyszczały. –Co robisz?

-Żyję dalej- wyznał Haruka i ukradł kolejny pocałunek. –Rin to przeszłość. Chcę pływać tylko z tobą.

-Haru- Makoto westchnął, ale uśmiechał się. Zanurzył palce w ciemne włosy Haruki i zbliżył ich twarze do siebie.

Haruka pocałował go za nim zdążył coś powiedzieć. Makoto nie miał nic przeciwko.


End file.
